Without You
by koimisaki
Summary: Naruto, being a new student, was ready to face his new life, but what he didn't know was that, his new life had decided to add a twist of something to make it more interesting. An ordinary love story with a whole lot of unexpected turns and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Hi folks. I am back after 5 years of not being active in this site. I had some family issues that need to be taken care of and never had a chance to visit this site. Now that I am back, I have decided to change my pen name and continue with my writings.

This story was originally named "First Sight Love", but I changed my mind and changed it to "Without You" instead. I also change a bunch of wordings and descriptions in here, only the plot remains the same. For those who have read this story before, you may spot lots of different details.

Also, English is my 2nd language, so excuse my grammars ^^

This story is rated T, but I'm not sure, maybe I'll change it to M later in the story.

Anyway, I'll stop babbling now. And on with the story…

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

**Konoha University, Classroom M1**

"Alright class, this is your first day of your 2nd year in this school and I assumed all of you guys in this class already knew me… so, I don't need to introduce myself, but please introduce yourself to your classmate, maybe some of you haven't met each other yet. " a brown haired man announced to his students. There was a deep silence before the man continued.

"Well… it's not that you all are new to this school, but if anyone want to introduce themselves, feel free to do so. Now who want to go first?" the man asked and immediately a guy stuck out his arm and waving it frantically, as to catch the professor's attention.

"Iruka-sensei. Me! Me!"

"Yes, please tell us a little bit about yourself." The student who raised his hand up earlier stood up, he has spiky, dark-brown hair and was wearing a plain-white shirt and a pair of dark-blue trousers. (School uniform) **1

"Hi everyone! For those who doesn't know me yet, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I'm 16 years old, my favorite animal is dog…" the introduction continued for another 2 minutes. After his little speech, Kiba sat back down.

"Ok, who's nex-" Iruka's sentence was cut off when he heard the door of the classroom opened. There stood a young, blond haired boy with ocean blue eyes. He was panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, look who's here, Mr. Uzumaki, you're late!" Iruka said, put his hand on his hip while glaring at the boy. The blond closed the door back and walked toward the older man, still panting.

"I'm sorry… Iruka-sensei… I overslept this morning, but I ran as fast as I could-." The blond didn't get to finish his excuse and was cut by his teacher.

"Since you're here, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka gestured the blond to stand near him and face the classroom full of students.

The blond nodded as he make his way and turned to face the class.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 19 years old, and I'm a new student here in this school. I like ramen, my favorite animal is fox…" and he went on and on without feeling even a bit of a stage fright.

**After Naruto finish introducing himself**

"Okay, Naruto, you can go sit next to…Kiba." Iruka pointed to the opened seat next to Kiba. Naruto didn't even know who this _Kiba_ was; he just followed the direction that Iruka pointed at. Everyone stared at him as he walked pass rows of seats. He didn't mind them, in fact, he was enjoying all the attention they were giving him.

"Hi, Naruto, nice to meet you, I'm Kiba." He sat down next to Kiba, who gave him a big smile.

"Hi, Kiba, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you too." Naruto grinned back and turn his attention to look around the room. Since he was new to this school, almost everything catches his attention. Naruto looked left, right, up, and down, scanning the population of the students in the classroom. The students were ordinary university students, nothing so different from his old class. But as he gives another look to the back of the classroom, something, rather someone caught his eyes. That person has sleek black hair… before he could fully register the person, their eyes met and naruto quickly swirled back to look at the white board. A faint blushed covered his cheek as he felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Kiba, who's that guy?" Naruto whispered to Kiba who was unconsciously staring at a certain girl who was sitting a few seats apart from them.

"Huh? Who?" kiba questioned and the blond pointed his finger inwardly to the back while using his body to conceal his moment. The brunette understood quite well from naruto's gesture and assume that naruto was talking about someone at the back.

"Oh, him? The bastard with the duck-butt hair and an arrogant face that make you want to just punch him in the face?" naruto's jaw almost drop at how his new friend described the guy. Nonetheless, he didn't talk back, knowing that he has no place to comment.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. AKA Prince of Konoka. He's the richest kid in this school. I think his family own a big share of some large corporation, but I'm not sure." Kiba quietly told the naruto while the blond only nodded back.

"here's a fair warning though. Don't get too close to him. well, it's not that you can get near him with all the fan girls surrounding him every time he's out of the classroom but still, I heard some crazy rumors about him, so it's best to distance yourself from him." Kiba advised Naruto.

"Uh…. Ok…thanks…"

"No problem." Kiba grinned at Naruto and turned back to focus his attention at Iruka who was trying his best to explain a very complicated math problem to his students.

**After class finished**

Iruka dismissed the class and most of the students left the room hurriedly because there is only 10 minutes brake in between classes. So they need to hurry if they need to use the restroom or grab a quick snack.

"Naruto! What class do you have next?" Kiba asked Naruto while packing up his stuff.

"Well…let's see…" Naruto pulled out his schedule from his pocket.

**Math- Iruka M1**

**English- Kakashi E2**

**Science- Orochimaru S3**

**Lunch**

**Art- Jiraiya A5**

**Physical Education- Gai Gym**

"Aw… too bad we only have this class, lunch, and P.E (Physical Education) together." Kiba frowned slightly and he read the crumbled piece of paper that naruto just pulled out.

"Well… it can't be help, anyway, I'll see you at lunch."

"Wait, Naruto, do you where your nex..." without waiting for Kiba to finish his sentence, Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba and ran off to his next class, which he has no idea where it is.

**8 minutes later**

'I'm such an idiot! I could have asked Kiba for direction first.' Naruto mentally shouted at himself. He was standing alone in an empty hallway.

'Shit! There's no one around to ask, what is this, a haunted hallway? Where are all the students?' the thought escaped Naruto as he heard footsteps from behind him. He quivered a bit as the sound of the footsteps became louder and louder. (Remember, from the anime series, Naruto afraid of ghosts. lol)

'Maybe this really is a haunted hallway.' Naruto thought to himself, still trembling.

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind him. Naruto turned his head slowly to see whose voice it was. His eyes opened wide as he saw who it was.

**To be continued…**

**1: I decided that I want them to wear uniforms, even though they are already in university. Also, everyone's timetable is fixed for everyday when they choose their courses. Just to let you know ahead.

Reviews are very much appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! I am back with Chapter 2 of 'Without You'.

I thank those who have reviewed and favorite this story. You guys encouraged me to write more ^^.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto. But I do wish that I own Sasuke LOL

**Chapter 2: Enter Sasuke**

"What are you doing here?" a voice came from behind him. Naruto turned his head slowly to see whose voice it was. His eyes opened wide as he saw who it was.

"Oh, hi, you are… uh…" Naruto spoke nervously and let out a sheepish grin.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied to the blond sharply.

"Oh, that's right." _'How could I have forgotten his name? Kiba just told me.'_ Naruto slapped himself mentally.

"Hi, Sasuke, I'm Naruto, the new student in your math class, nice to meet ya." Naruto smiled nervously at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't respond back and just smirked slightly.

'_Who the hell this bastard thinks he is? Kiba told me not to get too near him, but he's the only one here. I guess there's no other way but to rely on him for now.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey, you haven't answer my question yet, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, Naruto snapped back from his thought.

"Oh… um… I think I'm lost, and there's no one around here to ask for directions."

"What class do you have next?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I have English next." Naruto answered back.

"What room?"

"E2."

"E2? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it says right here." Naruto said as he pointed at his schedule to show the other boy.

"Okay, follow me." Sasuke commanded and walked pass the blond. Naruto waited for the raven haired boy to walk pass him about 2 or 3 feet before started to follow.

Suddenly, he heard noises coming from behind him. They both turned around and saw a couple dozen of girls running toward them.

"Wha-what the hell is this?" Naruto shouted out with wide eyes.

"Shit, they're already catching up with me." Sasuke mumbled to himself then made his way to the shocked blond.

"Come on, stop spacing out will you? You want to get killed by their high heels?" he grabbed the blond's wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

"heh? How can they run this fast with high heels?" Naruto asked out loud but got no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back begins<strong>

_"He's Uchiha Sasuke. AKA Prince of Konoka. He's the richest kid in this school. I think his family own a big share of some large corporation, but I'm not sure." Kiba quietly told the naruto while the blond only nodded back._

_"here's a fair warning though. Don't get too close to him. well, it's not that you can get near him with all the fan girls surrounding him every time he's out of the classroom but still, I heard some crazy rumors about him, so it's best to distance yourself from him." Kiba advised Naruto._

**End flash back**

* * *

><p>'<em>I should have known better.'<em> Naruto thought and looked back to the fan girls who were running to catch up with them while calling out Sasuke's name.

"Hey! Are they your fan girls?" Naruto turned to Sasuke who was still gripping the blond's wrist.

"Shut up and just keep running." Sasuke turned to face Naruto behind him and shouted back with an irritated tone.

"Hey! Who are you to tell me to shut up? I don't care if you're the richest or the most popular kid in this school. You have no rights to tell me to shut up." Naruto yelled back angrily.

They've been running non-stop for 5 minutes now.

'_damn those girls and their stamina.' _Sasuke thought while still running. He then made a sharp right turn, causing Naruto to slip a bit and almost fall face first on ground. (Remember, Sasuke's still gripping Naruto's wrist, so where ever he goes Naruto goes along too.)

"HEY, where the hell are we going?" Sasuke didn't reply or even turned to look at the blond, he just kept running.

Then he saw a boys' bathroom sign. He swung the door open and they both rushed in. Immediately, Sasuke locked the door and step away from it, as if he were afraid that the girls would burst in anytime soon. Fortunately for them, the fan girls left. Sighing and whining about how close they were being able to touch the prince.

"Phew, that was a close one." Naruto took a deep breath and exclaimed. His gaze fell onto Sasuke right away, to see him walked toward the door and pressed ear on it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Shhh…" Sasuke shush the blond. Naruto was confused and a bit angry but did not respond. They both stay quiet for a few second, then Sasuke broke the silence.

"Alright, I think they're gone." Sasuke suddenly turned back to Naruto who was still staring at him. The blond felt a warm sensation formed on his face when their eyes met, he blushed and turned away.

"That's good, now we can get to clas- AAAHH! We're late! We're late! We're late!" Naruto started freaking out as he looked at his orange watch. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and the frantic boy.

"Wait idiot, you said your next class is room E2 right?"

"Yeah, we should get going." Naruto panicked at the thought that he's going to be late and he doesn't want that, he was already late for 1st period.

"You don't have to worry."

"What do you mean I don't have to worry? I'm gonna be late for my 2nd period class!" Naruto exclaimed and took a few steps toward the door that was block by Sasuke.

"Hey bastard, I'm not like you, I care about my attendance, so get out of the way." Naruto lifted his right hand to grab the door knob.

"Would you calm down for a bit?" Naruto froze and stayed quiet.

"First of all, I have the same English class with you. And secondly, we're not going to be late."

"What make you so sure?"

"Because I've been in this school since last year, so I know how things work around here." Naruto calmed a bit.

"I promise you, we're not gonna be late." As he finished the sentence, Sasuke unlocked the door and poked his head out, still unsure whether or not the girls are still waiting for him to come out. Sasuke looked left and right, see no sign of them, he signaled Naruto to come out.

"So where are we exactly?" Naruto asked and scanned the place.

"We're on the other side of the school and our English class is on another side of the school." Sasuke replied calmly and started walking to their class. Naruto let out a sigh and followed the other boy.

* * *

><p><strong>While walking in the hallway to their English class<strong>

They both walked in silence. Neither one wanted to start a conversation. Naruto was busy trying to memorize the directions, while Sasuke was lost in his own thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback begins<strong>

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 19 years old, and I'm a new student here in this school. I like ramen, my favorite animal is fox…" Naruto went on and on without feeling even a bit of a stage fright.

"Hey, Sasuke. I know that you usually don't have any interests in new students, but you should take a look at this guy." A guy with Long brown hair whispered to Sasuke, who had his hands folded in front of his mouth as he rested his elbows on the table. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrating on something in his mind.

"Why should I? I didn't hear anything special about him. The only thing I found interesting about him is that he's loud, and that's pretty obvious." Sasuke replied while his eyes still closed.

"I can't really say but I think there's more to him than that." His friend whispered back.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes.

'_Minato…? No, I must be imagining things; Minato's not supposed to be here."_ Sasuke thought while widening his eyes.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>"Hey, are we almost there?" Naruto broke the silence and turned to Sasuke. He dark-haired boy didn't reply and Naruto hissed inwardly. Annoyed at the fact that Sasuke didn't bother to answer his question. They walked for a bit more distance. Then Sasuke slowed his pace and turned to the door at their left.<p>

"We're here." Sasuke said while lifting his right arm slowly to grab the door knob but then he turned to Naruto who was right behind him.

"You better cover your ears."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto was confused by what Sasuke said.

"Just do it" Sasuke turned back to face the door and opened it slowly.

'_Why should I listen to him?'_ Naruto thought to him.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped in. Naruto followed right behind him as he then heard very high squealing in front of him. Naruto covered his ears quickly.

'_Is this what he meant?'_ Naruto thought. As usual Sasuke's fan girls came running to Sasuke and surrounded him. A pink haired girl pushed Naruto backward, causing the blond to stumbled and fell on his rear.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Naruto shouted angrily at the girl who just pushed him.

"hmmp…" was her reply.

"Why you?" Naruto growled, getting up from the ground.

'_In this case, I'll never get pass this crowd.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He got on his feet and paced backward out of the room. He stood there for a few second and ran full speed toward the crowd.

"Get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt!" Naruto shouted to the girls. They saw he was coming and squealed while getting out of the way. Naruto smirked a bit to see all the girls are out the way… but then his eyes were wide open when he saw Sasuke was standing with confusion.

"Aaaargh!" Naruto collided with Sasuke and they both fell to the ground, hitting the hard floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck you think you're doing, idiot?" Sasuke groan and turned to look and Naruto. All the girls were staring at them. Some were glaring at Naruto for hurting their prince.

"ouch." Naruto groaned and sat up while rubbing his head slightly.

They both got back up to their feet. Naruto looked around the room, saw no sign of the teacher, he sighed in relieve.

"Where's the teacher, bastard?" Naruto asked coldly. Sasuke didn't answer; instead, he walked past Naruto to take his sit next to his friend. All the girls were shooting death glare to the blond for daring to speak to their Sasuke that way. Naruto's eye twitched at the sight.

'_Great! First day of school and all the girls in this school already hates me.'_ He sighed and ignored the glares that were trying to burn him alive. He scanned the room for an empty seat.

'_There's one…'_ Naruto walked to the empty seat and plopped down in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

Naruto was extremely bored. And the teacher still isn't here yet. He turned to look for Sasuke who was sitting on the other side of the classroom near the window.

Suddenly, he saw someone walked into the room.

'_So this is why Sasuke was so sure that we weren't going to be late. The teacher is late too.' _Naruto thought and kept eyeing the person. He was around 30 years old judging from his look. His silver hair was a bit spiky and he had eye patch on his left eye.

'_my day just can't get any better, can it? First the crazy fan girls. Now i have a teacher who is cosplaying a pirate.'_ Naruto scowled inwardly and took his schedule out to check to see that the man's name was Kakashi.

"Yo! sorry I'm late, I had some paperwork to fin-." Kakashi let up an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up!" almost every student in the classroom exclaimed.

The entire period was stupid and boring. Kakashi told the students that they could just chitchat with their friends since today was the first day of school, while he just sat at his desk and pulled out an orange book to read. He didn't even care to take attendance or even introduce Naruto, who was the new student in this school to the class.

'_urgh… today's gonna be a VERY long day.' _Naruto thought and slumped in his chair.

**To be continued…**

Please Please Please review. Your reviews motivate me to write more ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter. enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer**: I wish i own Naruto –sigh-

**Chapter 3: Enter Neji**

This period had been forever for Naruto, since he hasn't yet made any friends in this class. He sighed and got up from his seat. Most of the students were already out of the door. Kakashi was wasting no time to dismiss the class as he was the first one to leave the room.

As Naruto got up from his seat, he glanced over to the other boy whose seat was next to his. Now that he thought about it. He didn't notice the other person at all. Maybe it's because the other was quiet or… asleep the whole class period. The blond stared at the sleeping form that had brownish hair, debating whether he should wake him up or not.

"Hey… hey…wake up…" Naruto shook the brunet's shoulder slightly. The boy raised his head up lazily. A small stream of drool was rolling down the corner of his mouth; Naruto chuckled slightly to himself.

"Hum…? What…" he muttered and turned to look at the blond who he had never seen before.

"The class is over…" Naruto said and gave the other boy a friendly smile.

"Uh, thanks" he yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"No problem, by the way, I'm Naruto, a new student in this school, nice to meet you." Naruto held out his hand toward the other boy.

"Oh… Hi! I'm Shikamaru, nice to me you too…" he reached out to shack the blonde's hand lightly as Naruto grinned. He has made two friends in the first day of school, three if you count Sasuke in too, but let's not push it.

"Hey dobe!" Naruto snapped out and turned to look at the owner of the voice. There, Sasuke was standing near the door with another guy whom Naruto assumed was the raven's friend.

"What?" Naruto replied coldly with a glare. Irritated at how Sasuke had given him a Japanese nickname.

"What classroom do you have next?" oh shit. Naruto almost forgot about his classes, he was too excited about getting to know his new friend.

"I have science next."

"I asked what classroom. Idiot…"

'_the more I talk to him the more irritated I get. Who does he think he is?' the blond growled inwardly. _

"Room S3" Sasuke frowned a bit and turned to his friend. They started discussing quietly while Naruto stared at them questionably. A few minutes later, Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

"Neji has the same class as you next period; you can ask him any questions if you want." Naruto rolled his eyes to look at Neji, the boy's face almost emotionless as Sasuke's. No wonder he's friends with the Uchiha.

"Uh… ok, thanks."

"hn…" was all Sasuke replied. The raven walk passed Neji and put a hand on his shoulder and started whispering about something to the other brunet, which Naruto can't hear but didn't really care either. Then he was out of the room, leaving without even saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Naruto… we need to get going." Neji shouted to the blond.

"okay…_" _Naruto turned to shikamaru.

" I'm going first now, see you later shikamaru." Naruto grinned widely and walked quickly to where Neji was standing.

"ok, we can go now." Neji nodded and walked out with Naruto following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>While walking with Neji<strong>

"Neji? Can I call you Neji?"

"Sure."

"How long have you known Sasuke?" Naruto asked with curiously look on his face.

"Since middle school, about 7 years or so." Neji answered dryly.

"You guys must be really close friends by now." Naruto's voice dropped to a soft tune.

"yeah." Neji said and took a quick glance at the other boy.

"So why did you transfer here?" the brunet asked out of the blue. There was a pause, then Naruto burst on laughing.

"Is something wrong?" Neji turned to look at the blond as though he was crazy.

"Nah… it's just that you're the first one to ask me since this morning." Naruto replied. Neji raised an eyebrow as in questioning why that was funny.

'_Sasuke, Naruto is so like HIM.'_

The rest of the walk was silent. Naruto didn't answer neji as to why he transferred. The brunet took it as either the blond just simply forgot about it or didn't want to answer it. Either way, Neji didn't try to force him to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>In science class<strong>

Neji and Naruto entered their science classroom silently. Naruto scanned the room, there were not many students in there yet; they must have been pretty early. Neji took a sit in the back of the classroom, Naruto followed but decided to sit in front of the brunet instead.

Minutes have passed, the class started to fill with noises as the students, one by one entered the class. Naruto sat there quietly, observed every student who walked pass the door. Then his bright blue eyes lock with black ones.

'_that's-that looks like…'_ Naruto shot his head up.

**TBC**

Sorry, I know it's not that long. Anyway,

Don't forget… please review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I just started school and everything is a bit hectic right now.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this new Chapter ^^

**Chapter 4: Enter Another Raven**

Minutes have passed, the class started to fill with noises as the students, one by one entered the room. Naruto sat there quietly, observed every student who walked pass the door. Then his bright blue eyes lock with black ones.

'_that's-that looks like…'_ Naruto shot his head up.

"Sai!" Naruto called out as he frantically waved his arms in the air. The other boy turned to where his name was called and eyes widen momentarily when he saw where that familiar voice came from.

"Naruto?... what are you doing here?" his questioned as he made his way slowly to the blond, as though he was unsure if he was just seeing things or Naruto was really there.

"Dude, we haven't seen each other in years and that's how you welcome me?" Naruto winced jokingly and hit Sai on the shoulder, being as playful as he could be.

"…and this is a university, I'm here to study of course." The blond didn't wait for an answer as he continued.

"why didn't you tell me that you're coming? And why are you transferring?" the black haired male continued to ask the blond. Obviously he was still in a bit of shock of seeing Naruto in his class.

"I wanted to surprise you." Naruto winked at sai while smiling widely as though this was one of the happiest that had happened to him.

"I see. Well, you really surprised me. I thought I was crazy when I heard your voice." They both laughed at this, unknown that a pair of pale eyes were watching them and listening to their whole conversation.

"oh yeah, we all have the same lunch right? I'll introduce you to my new friends." Naruto said with excitement.

"cool, can't wait to meet them, I'm sure that they are as weird as you, Naruto." Sai replied and the blond chuckled.

"oh, I do have one in this class…" Naruto turned to look for his brown haired friend.

"Neji, this is my old pal, Sai. And Sai, this is one of my new friends, Neji." Naruto introduced the two.

"Hi, Neji." Sai said coolly with a smirk on his face.

"Sai." The Brown haired boy replied sharply. The two brunets were now having a staring contest.

"You guys already knew each other?" the blond asked as he looked back and forth between Neji and Sai.

"Yes." Neji replied which came out more like hiss.

"I can't believe we have the same class this year, Neji. How is Sasuke doing?" Sai gave Neji a small smirk.

"He's doing just fine without you being in the way." Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear that." Sai smiled mockingly.

"Is that the teacher?" Naruto cut off, trying to break the heating conversation.

Entered the room was a black haired man who obviously had way too much powder on his face.

"Alright class, I'm orochimaru, your science teacher for this year."

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch<strong>

A Brown haired boy had a sandwich and a bottle of water in one hand and a book bag in another hand. A straw was hanging loosely from his mouth. He made his way to a table that was situated in one of the corners of the cafeteria and plopped down in one of the empty seats.

"you know, we have trays for food, kiba." Shikamaru said while lazily biting his piece of sandwich.

"I know man, but using tray would be too boring." Kiba grinned and began to unwrap the sandwich. Shikamaru sometimes wonder how in the world did he ended up having friends like Kiba. The guy was a complete hyperactive maniac that always makes the loudest noise in the crowd.

Shikamaru sighed quietly and started to wonder why there were only him and Kiba sitting there. His other friends were probably busy modifying their schedule in the office. Since it was the first day of the new semester, some students would want to drop or add classes, and some would just change schedule because they didn't like their current teachers.

"Dude, have you seen the new blond student?" kiba asked before taking a bite of his food.

"You mean the one with the whisker marks on his cheeks? He was in one of my classes."

"Speaking of which, I don't see him in here. Does he even know where the cafeteria is?"

"I don't think it's that hard to find this place." And just right on cue, Naruto walked through the door of the cafeteria, with Neji on one side and Sai on his other side. The two looked more like bodyguards than friends.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called out and waved to get the blonde's attention.

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto replied and fastened his pace. Leaving Neji and Sai behind.

"Hey, you know the icy prince's friend?" Kiba whispered when Naruto was in close range.

"oh, he was helping me finding my classes." Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't bother to tell Kiba the side story of how him and Sasuke met though, since Kiba didn't seem to really taking a like of the raven. So, let's save that one for later.

"Anyway, this is Neji. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru… and sai." Naruto introduced them when Neji and Sai arrived at their spots near the blonde. Neji nodded a bit as a gesture of saying 'Hi' and shikamaru and Kiba nodded back. Sai put on a fake smile and the other two just smiled back.

* * *

><p>"So… why the hell are you so pissed off today?" a red haired guy questioned as he leaned his back on the wall while having his arms crossed over his chest coolly.<p>

To say the least, Sasuke was always pissed off. But today, the Uchiha had stepped to the next level of piss-ness. Sasuke himself could sense his piss-ness level gone up too. But that is the last thing that he would be worried about. His mind were tangling all over the text that Neji had sent to him 40 minutes ago.

"Hn." Was the only reply that Sasuke gave back. He pushed the button on the soda vending machine and glared at the drink that he selected as it dropped. He swiftly picked it up and walked pass the red head, leaving the other boy to follow up behind him.

"Gaara, I heard that you have a new roommate today, right?" Sasuke asked his red haired friend as he continued to walk to the cafeteria.

"oh yeah, that's what I've been informed too." Gaara was so glad that his old roommate was suspended from this university. The guy was playing with explosive stuff as a hobby. Shouldn't this type of people be more useful in the military or something? Why would they waste their time coming to school when they could help defend the country?

He was just hoping that his new roommate has normal hobbies like playing video games and watching X rated videos. At least he wouldn't have to worry about stepping on bombs when walking into the room.

They both arrived at the cafeteria entrance and Sasuke opened the door for them to get in. Instantly, the raven's black orbs were focused on a head of blonde hair that was standing behind a line of students, waiting to buy his lunch.

He made his way toward the said blonde and Gaara followed closely. The red head was unaware that the person that he will meet in the next minute will bring back one of the most painful memories we had shared with Sasuke and Neji.

To Be Continued

Please Review :3


	5. Chapter 5

I've been super busy with school and can't find time to write, but now I can finally have the time.

It's 2am right now. And I'm really sleepy, but my mind is screaming at me to update this chapter since I haven't update for so long.

…..

Thank you all so much for the reviews. They are what motivate me to write more.

Also, I'd like to thanks those who have pointed out my mistakes.

Feel free to tell me ^^ I'm always open for corrections because English is my 2nd language.

I will do my best to improve my writings.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Another note. I have decided to change to M rated. Not because of the lemon, but I think that there are many reasons such as bad language and more over rated scenes to come.

And here is the new chapter of Without You.

Enjoy 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Neji was standing near Naruto while waiting to buy their lunch. Seriously, the university should consider extending the lunch period so the students could go grab lunch outside instead of having to wait in this ridiculously long line of people. But then again, it's another way of making sure that the students will spend the money with the school. Clever management.

'_At least that guy is gone now.'_ Neji thought. Sai had to leave them, due to some errands that he had to run.

The brunet scanned the crowd again just to make sure that Sai was gone. a flash of red caught his eyes and he immediately turned to see Gaara and Sasuke walking toward his direction. Now, he was really glad that Sai was gone, or else the school would have to fix some of the tables and chairs again.

Naruto was totally oblivious of the arrival of the two. He was too busy reading the huge menu that was hung on the wall.

Gaara's eyes opened wide as he finally got to see Naruto. He turned to Sasuke and their eyes met briefly.

'_What the? Who is he?' _the red head thought to himself as he continued to stare at the oblivious blonde.

"Naruto." Neji tapped on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde tore his eyes from the menu and turned to see Sasuke and another person, whom he assumed was another one of the bastard's friends.

"This is Gaara… Gaara, this is Naruto. He's new here." Gaara recovered quickly and said hi to Naruto and vice versa.

* * *

><p>Kiba's eyebrow twitched as he glanced around the table. Sitting next to him was Naruto, Beside the loud blonde was the angst trio(Sasuke, Gaara, Neji).<p>

'_why are they sitting with us?' _Kiba thought and sighed quietly to himself. He had no problem with having the angst trio sitting at their table, but the problem was…

The dog boy turned to see the whole cafeteria constantly look at his direction. Especially the girls, who were stalking the icy prince with their eyes.

Seriously, having those three sitting at their table totally defeated the whole purpose of sitting at a secluded table in the corner. He just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

He sighed again and took the last bite of his apple. And yes, he ate apple for dessert EVERYDAY. He was raised in a family that took dental care very serious. Every member of the family has very strong and pearly white teeth. Heck, even their dogs were given supplements to strengthen their teeth(1).

He looked at his watch and noted that it was almost time for his next class.

"Hey, let's go to our next class." He said to no one in particular.

"Ok, but let me finish this really quickly." Naruto replied and took a long, last sip of his orange juice.

"Shika, wake up already dude, it's time for class." The dog boy shook his friend violently. He swore, this guy could sleep through a train wreck without a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**November, 2 years ago…**

A blonde blew his warm breath into his freezing hands. He rubbed his hand viciously to warm his hands up with the friction.

"Minato!" the said blonde turned to the direction of the familiar voice to see his black haired friend running toward him.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're late man." Minato scolded the other teen and casted a fake glare at the raven.

"Sorry, I had to finish something for my dad."

"Yeah yeah, come on, the others are waiting." Minato gestured for Sasuke to follow him.

"So what team are we up against next weekend?" the younger teen asked as they quicken their pace toward the boy's locker room.

"The Green Dragon. I heard that they're much aggressive than the other teams we've faced. That's why we need to practice extra hard this time." Minato answered and sniffled a bit as the cold wind hit his face.

Sasuke nodded at the blonde's reply. When they have arrived at the locker room's door, the two boys entered the room quietly.

"Yo Sasuke." All of his team mates greeted him in unison. Sasuke waved back as a "Hi" and quickly went to his locker to get changed.

He scanned the room to see that the others were already changed into their attires. Some were chatting with other teammates, while some were playing around with the soccer ball.

He smiled inwardly. His life couldn't get any better than this. He was the co-captain of the school's soccer team, he was one of the top students in all of his classes, he had a loving family, wealthy living standard, great friends… and an amazing person that inspired his every day.

He turned to look at Minato. The blonde was discussing some game strategies with Gaara and Neji.

Minato had just transferred here from another high school. Even though they were in the same grade, Minato was 3 years older than the other students. Sasuke heard from him that it was because he had some health problem and had to drop out of school for a few years, that's why he was so behind.

The blonde quickly made friends with everyone in his class, and that included Sasuke too. Somehow, the two were had managed to become close friends and even made it into being co-captains of the school's soccer team together.

Sasuke treated Minato like an older brother. Even though, he already had an older brother at home, he had no doubt that he respect Minato more than his blood-related older brother, Itachi. Their bonds had grown too strong to deny that.

**Later that night…**

'_God, I'm exhausted.'_ Sasuke sighed heavily while dragging his exhausted limps to his house. Minato had dropped him off in front of the house's gate after their soccer practice. Sasuke was left to walk the long drive way alone in the dark.

'_Sometimes, I regret having such a big land.' He_ heaved another sigh and looked up to see the front door came into view. He fasten his pace until he arrived at the door and was struggling to find the key in his bag.

Suddenly, the door cracked open, revealing a middle-age maid.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-san." She greeted him with a smile and offered to take his bag from him. The teen nodded slightly and gave his bag to the maid.

"Your father wants to see you. He is in his office right now." Sasuke nodded again and walked directly to his father's office. He knocked a few times until receiving a permission to enter.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Sasuke stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, there's something I'd like to talk with you about, Sasuke." His father's toned were stern and strong. Immediately, Sasuke knew that this was no laughing matter. His father SERIOUSLY had something important to talk with him.

His father reached for a remote control on his table and turned on the projector that was behind him.

"Sasuke, do you know him?" on the screen displayed a profile picture of a man. Sasuke's eyes widen at the photo that was displayed in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

(1)Apple helps to whiten the teeth. I just added this to story to amplify kiba's family's canine bloodline. Sorry if it's confusing ^^"


End file.
